


Belonging

by pouncy (manywaters)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manywaters/pseuds/pouncy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue's thoughts on Logan's women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Popped into my head one night. First published X-Fic.

  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
---|---  
  
_ **[X-Men Movieverse - Logan/Rogue] Belonging** _

Title: Belonging  
Author: Pouncy  
Email: pouncykitten@livejournal.com  
Rating: TEEN  
Summary: Rogue's thoughts on Logan's women.  
Category: Drabble  
Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I make no money on this. *checks bank account* Yup, absolutely none.  
Archive: Please notify the author - archive freely.  
Spoilers/Continuity: X-1 onwards.  
Author's Notes: Popped into my head one night. First published X-Fic.  
\---

He's mine. I don't care what you do with him, so long as you acknowledge this.

Fuck him, date him, move in with him, love him, marry him, be my guest. He's a damned bear in the mornings, so you know. He's still mine, though.

Make him happy. I like what's mine to glow, to shine with pleasure in being. Still mine.

We're mates of a kind, but there are other kinds, and you're welcome to fill those roles. He's mine, don't forget.

I'll tell you this: Screw him over, desert him thoughtlessly or carelessly, and you'll know a new meaning of hurt. He is mine, after all.

He's mine, and I'm his. We've never needed a touch or a kiss or frilly words of love. We just are.

Best friends are like that, after all.


End file.
